


Wholesome

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: They’re smiling, eyes shining, their faces gravitating towards each other, meeting in a slow, soft, loving kiss and Alec’s fingers push into Magnus’ short hair at the back of his head, rubbing gently as Magnus’ hands cradle his face, a finger pushing into his pulse point amidst his deflect rune, stroking along with soft pressure, eliciting the softest waves of shivers and warmth growing in Alec’s belly.





	Wholesome

Alec’s sprawled on the couch, a book in one hand, reading attentively, his other arm thrown over his head. He’s wearing a tight dark green t-shirt, black worn jeans and no socks. He startles when he suddenly feels a presence and a moment later, soft lips against his elbow, his frown easing, his lips tugging into a lopsided grin and his eyes falling shut.

The lips kiss along the inside of his arm and biceps, tickling his skin, tingling into his core and he giggles quietly, opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful, loved face at a rather weird angle upside down before him. Magnus kisses his nose and moves up and Alec follows him, turning his head, moving his arm down and closing the book, a finger inside the pages to remember where he left off.

He watches Magnus round the sofa, move a leg over him, and carefully straddle his waist. They’re smiling, eyes shining, their faces gravitating towards each other, meeting in a slow, soft, loving kiss and Alec’s fingers push into Magnus’ short hair at the back of his head, rubbing gently as Magnus’ hands cradle his face, a finger pushing into his pulse point amidst his deflect rune, stroking along with soft pressure, eliciting the softest waves of shivers and warmth growing in Alec’s belly. 

Alec moves the hand with the book to the side, leaving it on the table, not caring he’ll have to find the right page again. Their kiss deepens, hot wet lips nipping and sliding against one another, their soft sounds growing, his now free hand sliding over Magnus’ shoulder and down his back, feeling every muscle through his thin red shirt, feeling him shudder as his body arches into Alec’s touch.

Alec’s fingers arrive at the waistband of his black slacks and he pushes his fingers beneath, dragging them along soft, smooth skin towards his hipbone and the moan that comes from Magnus in that instant drives Alec’s own heat and hunger, an unbending desire to be close to his love, to show him with kisses and touches how much he adores him, how much he cares and wants him.

Their kisses grow sloppier, wetter and more passionate, Magnus’ fingers pushing up Alec’s t-shirt, ghosting and raking over his abs and pelvis, riddling him with delicious shivers, tearing moan after moan from deep in his throat, echoing Magnus’ own as Alec’s long fingers circle his belly button before they slide beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs, buttons skillfully opened a moment before, and his thumb drags across the softest place on his hip joint.

Magnus groans a little, gasps and moves his head back breathlessly, mirroring Alec’s bright, wrecked smile as his eyes open. They’re gazing at each other, lost in a world only they know, only they exist in, Alec’s thumb still gently moving, Magnus’ fingers tickling just behind Alec’s ear, and without speaking a single word, they convey countless emotions.

Their smiles widen as they lean in again at the same time, lips gliding together perfectly, noses pressing into warm cheeks, foreheads brushing, hair tickling, pulling delicate sighs from their lips, cocooned in each other, hearts beating as one in their wholesome sanctuary.


End file.
